Step by step
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: Mostly Normero fanfic about the events on 04x01. One shot for the moment but might turn into a story if I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first Bates Motel fanfiction, I didn't feel like writing one before because the characters are so strong I was afraid to miswrite them. But then I saw 04x01 and being fond of Normero I came up with this and I wanted to share it with you to know how you feel about it. So please leave me a review to let me know if I should continue this or not!**

 **Also I am French so I am bound to make mistakes, just let me know if it is too obvious so that I can correct it. Enjoy !**

Alex closed his door, still chocked by the request of Norma. She just asked him to marry her like it was no big deal, like she just asked him to fix her toilets. Hell of a woman she was, nothing could stop her to help her son. He sat on his couch, his thoughts in turmoil. Of course his first instinct was to refuse; he couldn't be like that with her, her fake husband... No he definitely couldn't survive this.  
But then he remembered the ending of their talk. She didn't even seemed too disappointed. She would find someone else she said. He wouldn't dare admit it but he felt kind of proud knowing she came to him first. He was sort of her only friend, and she was his only friend too. If you call that friendship. Anyway he couldn't stand the thought of Norma being married to some random man she just met in a bar and who would just take advantage of her for his physical needs. She would be the death of him, but he had to protect her from this, to make things right. So he just picked his phone and composed her number. What this woman could do to him ...

When Norma went home, she felt a little disappointed that Alex didn't accept her proposition (after all she kind of liked him and it would be fun to have him around as her fake husband) but she was too worried about Norman being alone to think more about it. And what she feared just arrived. She found her bedroom's door cracked on the floor and nobody at home.  
" _Norman? Normaaaaan!"_  
No answer...  
She realized he was gone and burst into tears on her bed. She just had him back and she felt a terrible mother for losing him again.  
She took her phone to try to call him but it rang first. It was Alex. She didn't feel like talking right now but she picked up anyway, because it was him perhaps.

 _"Hi Alex can we ..."_ _  
_ _"Norma I've been thinking about what you said and..."_ _  
_ _"Alex can we talk later ? Please ? Now isn't exactly the right time"_ she said trying to mask her sobs. But he was no man to give up like this.  
 _"Norma what happened ?"_ _  
_ _"Nothing I'm okay."_ _  
_ _"Don't you dare lie to me Norma, tell me what's going on"_ he said with a soft voice.  
 _"It's just... Norman. He is gone again" she cried._ _  
_ _"I'm coming right now, stay at home and then we will look for him together okay ?"_ _  
_ _"Okay..."_ _  
_She hang up laying down on the bed, watching the ceiling and remembered old memories of Norman when he was young and had no mental issues, when she heard the door crack open. Was Alex already here ? He made it pretty quickly.  
 _"Alex? You're here?"_ She said running down the stairs.  
But she didn't found Alex, just Norman, sitting at the kitchen table.  
She rushed to hug him when she noticed he had dirt on his hands.  
 _"Where the hell were you Norman? I was worrying sick about you."_ _  
_ _"You're the one who left me locked in your room mother. But anyway I was here the whole time what's wrong with you? And why did you think I was Sheriff Romero?"_ _  
_Norma didn't even answered. Her heart broke when she understood he just had another blackout and needed more help than she could provide him. She really had to take care of this insurance problem. Speaking of which, she decided to call back Alex.  
 _"Hi again Norma, is everything ok?"_ _  
_ _"Yeah actually, Norman just went back home. I guess with the recent events I'm worrying too fast you know. Anyway thanks for proposing your help and sorry if I made you go out for nothing"_ _  
_ _"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about so you mind if I stop by ?"_ _  
_ _"No not at all !"_ She answered almost too quickly _. "I mean we just talked like an hour ago but I get it if you already miss me."_

Alex hang up wondering what the hell was really going on with Norman. Then he repeated in his head what he wanted to tell her to provide making a fool of himself. He parked in front of the motel and went up to the house where Norma opened the door before he had the time to knock.  
 _"So hi again!"_ She said with a big smile.  
"Yeah, as you said. May I come in?"  
 _"Actually I don't really want Norman to see you here. I mean he just had a terrible experience and seeing the sheriff could ... Nevermind let's go to the motel shall we?"_ _  
_ _"Uh.. Okay then."_

They both went down to the motel without a word and they sat in the little room behind the office.

 _"So, what is it about sheriff?"_ She smirked.  
 _"Well hum ... As I said I thought about what you said and ... I'm ready to marry you. But forget about the whole having sex together thing you know"_ _  
_ _"Why would you do that then?"_  
He didn't expect such an answer. In fact he didn't know what he expected at all.  
 _"I don't know Norma, because that's what I do."_ _  
_ _"No that's not and you know it. You're not this kind to everybody. Why me?"_ _  
_ _"I don't know Norma !"_ He almost shouted _. "I .. I just feel like with all the shit you went through in your life, you deserve something good."_ _  
_ _"And that would be you?"_ _  
_ _"No! No no I meant Norman being helped by good people in a good place and everything."_ _  
_ _"That's really sweet of you Alex. No one ever did something like that for me without expecting ... You know some kind of rewarding."_  
The fact that she told him that like it was normal, but with a slight note of sadness in her voice made him sick.  
 _"I don't want you like that Norma."_ _  
_ _"Oh so you do want me"_  
He didn't know why he said that. He was feeling so embarrassed and Norma's deep gaze on him made him more uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck.  
 _"Norma please don't ... Make things more complicated than they are. I'm ok to be your husband but don't think it give you the right to act like a smartass around me."_ _  
_ _"How romantic."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I decided to continue this story for now, for this chapter I tried to imagine what could lead Alex to come live at the Bates Motel, as they let us guess in the trailer, while keeping my story as much coherent as I could. I also like to write Norman/Norma's interactions so you got a pretty long one right here. Hope you enjoy and feel free to let a review!**

Since Alex accepted to be Norma's husband, she annoyed him day and night to make this official as soon as possible, so he pulled some strings to get a quiet little marriage four days later. He knew people were going to discover it, and talk a lot, but he didn't care anymore. They were already saying so much on his back about his weird friendship with Norma and anyway he was never the kind of guy to worry about what people thought of him. As long as they trusted him to do his job. Which was becoming more difficult with him not even trusting himself. Bob Paris last words were still printed on his mind and the secret was becoming heavier to carry day after day. But now wasn't really a good time to tell Norma about it. Maybe it would never be a good time to tell her.  
His ringtone got him out of his thoughts. He wasn't surprised to see Norma was calling him again.

 _"Hi Norma, I already told you that I can't advance the wedding date."_ _  
_ _"I'm fine thank you, how about you?"_ She answered ironically. _  
_ _"Sorry Norma but you've been kind of stalking me about this these last two days."_ _  
_ _"Pardon me for wanting my ill son to get cured!"_ _  
_ _"Let it go Norma" he said tiredly "why are you calling me?"_ _  
_ _"Well... We might have a problem. Not that I really consider this a problem it's more … For you I mean ..."_ _  
_ _"Cut the shit Norma what is it?"_

He realized he was being rude but he knew sometimes he had to be like this with her to get to her point.

 _"I may have been overexcited and called Pineview to tell them my insurance problem was solved because I was getting married. They just found it weird because I didn't even mentioned you in the papers I filled. Now they want an inspector to visit us..."_ _  
_ _"What do you mean visit us?"_ _  
_ _"Yeah you know, you and me living together with my son and all"_ _  
_ _"You told them we were living together?"_ _  
_ _"Of course I did Alex! What was I supposed to say? They think we are going to marry each other!"_ _  
_ _"Christ Norma... Well what do you want me to do about it?"_ _  
_ _"To come live with me obviously!"_ _  
_ _"You must be kidding me..."_ _  
_ _"Oh come on Alex! It's just for a few days I'm sure you will like it it's not like you have a lot of fun all alone in your house."_

 _"Please?"_

Alex was trapped; he knew it was too late to back off.

 _"Ok Norma. I'll drop by after work and we'll see how we are going to deal with it."_ _  
_ _"Thanks Alex."_

He could almost hear her smile. Living at the motel again. Or maybe even more, living under the same roof as Norma Bates. He couldn't decide if he was happy or terrified. Maybe both.

Norma hung up a wide smile all over her face. Of course the inspectors were going to ask questions and they had to prepare but at least Alex accepted to play the game. She was about to go downstairs to make lunch when she saw Norman coming. She was in an exceptional good mood so she took him by the shoulders and held his gaze, still smiling.  
 _"Are you hungry honey? You want me to cook something?"_ _  
_ _"Why were you talking to sheriff Romero about moving in with us mother?"_

Norma's smile immediately went off her face and she took a step backward while she put her hands on her hips.

 _"Yes mother I heard all of it. What is wrong with you? Are you really going to marry a man we barely even know?"_ _  
_ _"I was going to explain you Norman..."_ _  
_ _"Explain me what? That you sleep with the sheriff and now you want him to be here full time because you are scared of me?"_ _  
_ _"No! Sweetheart no it's nothing like that!"_ _  
_ _"Then what is it mother?! We were fine on our own why do you always want to make things so complicated?"_

" _Ok Norman I'm going to explain you the whole picture now but promise me you won't get mad okay? I just want to be sure you understand that I am doing this for your own good."_

" _Go on explain me mother. Explain me what is it that's so good for me with your little boyfriend living with us."_

" _Alex is not my… Anyway it is just that I went to this place again. Pineview. They could really help you honey I know you don't realize it but your blackouts are becoming more and more frequent and as much as I'd love to I can't help you on my own."_

" _So you want to break your promise and send me with all these crazy people. That's okay mother it's up to you to abandon you own son but I still don't see what Sheriff Romero has to do with all this."_

" _Well I… We need insurance to get in this place and Alex offered me to… to marry me so that I can benefit from his…"_

She finally told him. She watched carefully for his reaction but nothing happened. Norman was staring at her with no emotion at all written on his face.

" _You're crazy mother. I think it's you who just needs to get in a mental institution."_

And with that he ran down the stairs, took his coat and left the house. Norma followed him on the porch, her eyes filled with panic.

" _Where do you think you're you going?!"_

" _I'm going to Portland to see Emma. She must need her friends to be here right now."_

" _And how exactly are you planning to get there since you don't have you driver license?"_

" _I'll figure it out mother! I'm 18 now and you don't get the right to keep me locked in your house and tell me what to do!"_

Norma didn't even have the force to go after him. She just texted Dylan to tell him about Norman plans and went back to the house, going straight to her bed without bothering eating. She was so tired of this whole situation. She sometimes wished it was just a bad nightmare and she would wake up in her old house with a non-violent Sam and a healthy Norman.

A small knock on the door woke her up few hours later.

" _Norman?"_

" _Hum no it's me… Alex."_

Without further talking Norma opened the door, happy to see him.

" _I'm glad you're here. Come in!"_

" _Is Norman ok? You just…"_ Alex said while coming in.

" _Nevermind this. Come I'll make you some coffee we got so much to talk about."_

Alex executed and sat in the kitchen while Norma ran around to prepare him a cup of coffee.

" _So… You want me to move in right?"_ asked Alex shyly.

Norma stopped what she was doing to stare at him.

" _That's the idea yeah. I mean it would be so nice of you Alex."_

" _I was thinking about something you know… I have this money in my apartment that I'm not planning on using. I would like you to have it I'm pretty sure that even with insurance this place must be expensive."_

" _Alex… That's so sweet of you… But what is this all about? Where does this money come from?"_

He stared at her for a long time. Maybe too long. He didn't wanted to tell her but now that he got this far he just had to. He couldn't lie to her about this.

" _It's Bob Paris'. I killed him and he got it in his bag."_

Norma didn't say anything. He couldn't read the expression on his face but he couldn't stand the silence either so he kept talking.

" _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want you to think you owed me or to know what a terrible person I am…"_

He looked down at his feet, feeling more ashamed than ever. Hearing the words come out of his mouth sounded awful and made him feel like crap. Norma was still silent so he stood up, still incapable of looking at her.

" _I should go get my stuff… If you still want me here of course."_ He mumbled.

Norma reached out for his hand.

" _Of course I still want you here Alex."_

She pulled him into a hug and he didn't resist. He needed that more than anything. He rested his head on hers, smelling her lovely perfume, wishing this time could last forever. But he knew it couldn't so he took a step backward and tried to keep his poker face to hide from her what this embrace meant to him.

" _I'll go grab my things. See you in a while."_

Norma smiled at him and reduced the distance between them again to put a small kiss on his chin. Then she almost whispered in her ear _"Thank you Alex"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys 4x02 was something... And I enjoy so much seeing Romero more; I just love him and can't wait for the third episode! Without further ado, here is the third chapter. Please keep leaving reviews to tell me if I should go on with this story :)** **  
**  
A few hours later, Dylan came back with Norman, who went straight to his bedroom, completely oblivious to Norma. Dylan mumbled something about dealing with business at the farm and left again so Norma just waited in the kitchen, afraid to talk to Norman and worried about Alex not being back yet.

On the road back to the motel, Alex stopped by in a little pub. He felt like he could use a little drink before going through everything that waited for him. Of course it wasn't the best idea he could have because drinking reminded him of his dad, and then about what he did to Bob Paris, and of course his thoughts went again to Norma. He wished she would have said more when he confessed her everything. At least she wasn't upset but he hated it when he couldn't read her. She was already making him a wreck and he wasn't even settled with her yet.

 _"Dude you look like hell"_ said a guy who just took the sit next to him

 _"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow you know."_

Alex didn't know why he just said that. It really wasn't in his temper to talk about him to complete strangers.

 _"Ow... You don't seem thrilled do you?"_

 _"I am thrilled. I am. It's just... Complicated."_

 _"Women troubles, I got it. Wanna ride home? I bet you'll regret this hangover on your big day."_ _  
_  
Alex was tempted to refuse but he remembered he had to go back to the motel and he couldn't drive like this. He silently blessed himself for removing his sheriff uniform so that the man didn't recognize him. Or maybe he did but was just too kind to humiliate him more. Finally it didn't really matter to him at this point. He was going to marry Norma Bates so people would talk anyway.

 _"Sure. Just leave me at the Bates Motel."_

 _"You got it!"_

The ride was silent. The guy didn't ask any questions. Luckily Alex was the type of man you don't want to bother with useless small talks. Finally the car parked in front of the motel and Alex was barely out that he already saw Norma coming down the stairs which led to her house.

 _"Christ..."_ He said to himself. He didn't like to be like this in front of her. The last time he was drunk she was really sweet with him but he felt exposed. He isn't really used to be taken care of.

" _Where the hell have you been? And why didn't you answer any of my calls?"_ _  
_ _"My phone didn't have battery and ... Shit Norma I'm sorry I fucked up."_ _  
_  
She has this look on her face when she couldn't decide if she should be angry or gentle. To his release she went for gentle this time.

 _"That's ok. That's ok. You're gonna have a good night sleeping and tomorrow... Well tomorrow is a big day right?"_ _  
_ _"Thanks Norma. Just give me a room in the motel and I'll take care of myself. I'm sorry again"_

Alex was ready to head to the office but Norma stopped him.

 _"What are you talking about, there is no way you'll sleep in the motel. Come on, you'll sleep in Dylan's bedroom."_

He would have argued in his normal state but he didn't have the strength to. He followed her to the house, feeling her arm around his waist to support him.  
Norma tried to get into the house without making too much noise but Norman was up anyway and was waiting for them in the entrance.  
Norma seemed scared and Alex felt so ashamed, he knew Norman didn't like him so much around his mother and he was just showing the boy that he was right to distrust him.

 _"Hi mother. Hi sheriff."_

 _"Norman please go to bed, we have things to deal with here"_

 _"Yeah I can see that."_ _  
_  
He began to go back upstairs but he stopped and turned slowly.

 _"You always have the best taste in men mother."_

Norma began to open her mouth to snap something back but Norman just climbed the stairs and shut his bedroom door loudly (surely on purpose). She seemed really upset but she focused her attention back on Alex. Which made him feel even more ashamed because he knew her son was everything to him. And he was supposed to help her, not to be a burden.

" _I'm really sorry Norma. I hope you're not too upset…"_

" _About what? You drinking the day before our fake wedding? No that's ok Alex, I thinks it's a very rational reaction considering the irrational …"_

" _No not about that. I mean, you can be upset about it, I'm a freaking mess. But I meant about what I told you earlier. You didn't say a thing."_

" _Oh. Right. Well you know nobody has ever done something like this for me before so I don't really know how I should feel. I guess I'm not proud of myself for pushing you this far. But I'm far from being upset, I owe you so much…"_

Her gaze met his and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. She was so beautiful; he knew he reached the point of no return where he would do anything for her. He closed the distance between them, feeling her warm breath on his face.

" _You know you don't owe me anything Norma. You never will."_ He murmured.

He leaned in, in an attempt to catch her lips but she turned her head at the last second and just rested her forehead on her chest.

" _I don't want you like that Alex."_

He could have felt hurt for being rejected like this but he remembered it was the exact same words he told her a few days earlier. So he just smiled faintly.

" _Oh so you do want me?"_

She took a step back and looked at her feet, burying deep down the sudden need she had to kiss him, explore his skin, being touch by his soft hands.

" _Go to bed Alex, tomorrow will be a long day."_

" _Ok. Thanks again Norma and… see you tomorrow."_

He climbed the stairs and went to Dylan's room without looking back at her. He felt perfectly awake and sober. His little chat (or whatever you call what just happened) has been like a cold shower. But not in a bad way, it was just like it removed every drop of alcohol he had in his veins and cleared his ideas. And he wasn't going to sleep much this night …


End file.
